


Pimping

by ultranaff



Series: Drip Drabs [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaff/pseuds/ultranaff
Summary: “Business is going well.” Sick Boy shrugged, smiling.





	Pimping

Sick Boy got bored with women easily. He jumped from one lay to the next, looking for something that could fulfil his mystical satisfactions.

Currently he was snogging a blonde bird that had just joined the roster for his pimping business. They were messily entwined, kissing and hands all over each other, wedged between his mates in a small booth at their local, but no one was paying them any mind, save for Renton sitting opposite.

Renton watched them as he glugged his lager down, both annoyed and mildly impressed at the display. He knew it was a performance rather than anything else for Sick Boy, in order for him to establish some kind ofdominance within their pathetic group.

Because despite all the fanny Sick Boy got, Renton knew something that all these lassies didn’t - that Sick Boy was a selfish, cold, cunt. At the end of the day there was no one else in the world that mattered to Sick Boy but Sick Boy. And to be honest, Renton would rather be a junky than a cunt like that. At least the rampant drug use gave Renton an excuse to be a dick. What was Sick Boy’s excuse? He was more of a twat when he was sober than when he was on the skag.

Sick Boy finally pulled away for air with a sardonic grin. Lipstick smudged over his lips like a messy bairn who got into his ma’s handbag.

“Ye like what you see Rent Boy?”

Renton was unimpressed“No particularly. Ye mind getting a room, like?”

The girl patted her blonde mussed hair, unfazed. Sick Boy whispered into her ear and handed her a wad of cash. She accepted happily, tucking it into her bra before slipping out of the booth to get the next round of drinks (on Si of course). Sick Boy watched her go before leaning back in his seat with an air of satisfaction, clearly pleased with himself. It sickened Renton.

They were both newly sober. Sick boy returning to his old habits wheeling and dealing while Renton felt the aggravation and futility of life close ina little bit more every day. Though outwardly, Renton looked better than ever. His cheeks were flushed with life and colour. Blue eyes wide awake and blinking. Even the bruising on his arms were fading away.

Renton had barely pulled out a cigarette and lit it before Sick Boy expertly snatched it from him and placed it between his own lips. Furiously, Renton glared at a grinning Sick Boy for a long hard minute before eventually yielding and lighting up another. “Yer very pleased with ye self tonight." Renton snapped

“Business is going well.” Sick Boy shrugged, smiling.

Renton snorted from behind his fag. “Business?”

“It is a business, like.” Sick Boy insisted. “More than what yer doing anyway. And that’s fuck all.”

“Peddling out gash for profit is hardly business.”

“Oh no?” Sick Boy, pulled out more bank notes from his wallet. Big and beautiful and just leering at Renton. “What do you call this then?”

Sick Boy couldn’t help himself, despite knowing full well that flashing bills like that in a place like this was dangerous. Even Renton's fingers were itching thinking of all the heroin he could buy with that money.

"Easy there," Sick Boy grinned knowing full well what his best mate was thinking. He tucked his wallet back in his trousers, downed the last of his lager and putt his fag out in the empty glass. He addressed the rest of the group, "Alright tossers, I’m off."

Sick Boy's bird was busy working the bar, chatting up some poor skiv in a suit. Sick Boy left her to it, clearly bored with her too. He looked at Renton, "You coming? Maybe if you're good, I'll buy you some skag." Renton's eyes flicked up at this. He wasn't sure what Sick Boy was playing at - and he didn't care, he wanted a hit. He shifted out the booth and followed his friend, feeling pathetic as Sick Boy grinned mercilessly. "Yer a good Rent Boy, ain't ya?"

"Fuck off Si." Renton growled. 


End file.
